Justice League: Heroes
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Batman and Robin have always been the heroes of Gotham City. But when two dastardly foes team up with dangerous weapons at their disposal, not even the Dynamic Duo themselves can stop them! Batman knows that this a threat that he cannot stop alone. Luckily, there's other heroes amoung them. And to save the world, the Caped Crusader is going to need some help.
1. Prologue

Hero. What does that word mean? It means many things. It says that no person can be ordinary. It is more than just powers and costumes. It is having both fear and courage. It is pushing yourself beyond your own limits. Even in our world, heroes exist. Yet they do not fly, are not super strong, and not super-fast. In fact, they don't even have powers. These heroes are indeed everyday people. They battle crime and let them see the errors of their ways. They rescue innocent lives. They fight to protect us. When all else fails, they are there to defend us. They fight the fires of evil. They are soldiers in war. And they never use their powers for bad things. They do the right thing at the right place at the right time. They have power, and with it, responsibility. And just like them, you too, can be a hero. You are extraordinary. You may not have powers, you may not fly, and you may not be able to run faster than the average man, but you have what it takes to make a difference. But, in some situations, even one hero is not enough to overcome his obstacle. Sometimes, at the most desperate hours, it takes a team of heroes to save us. It does not matter what strategy you chose. Alone, people can look up to you as their undefeated champion. Together, you and your allies will be remembered even after you leave. But, having these extraordinary powers comes with a cost. It may endanger everyone you know. With every hero, there is a villain. And even heroes have weaknesses. Some are items that render them powerless, others are tragic backstories that haunt them forever. But in the end, they have the hope and courage to save the day. The never surrender, no matter what the challenge. Now, we will experience one of those tales of heroism and bravery. This is a world that we have created. One with endless possibilities. Now, as you live this tale, prepare to become a hero yourself, perhaps even the hero you were destined to be.


	2. Theatrical Pursuits

The theater of Gotham City was bumbling with guests. This was another one of their conventions, the annual Man of The Year award. Billionaire Bruce Wayne was taking part of this. His competitor was a genius from Gotham's neighbor, Metropolis. His name was Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor. "Mr. Luthor, I'm surprised that you took time away from your presidential campaign and came all the way to Gotham for this." A female guest said to the bald man. "Well, as a nominee, it is my pleasure and privilege to be here." He replied. "Especially if you win." Bruce added. As being one of Gotham's most famous residents, Bruce had won many Man of The Year awards. He wouldn't be disappointed if he lost. Then, the host went up to the stage. "And now, ladies and gentlemen," She said. "The moment you've all been waiting for!" She started to open the envelope. "This year's Man of The Year award goes to…." A quick hush ran over the crowd. No one dared say a word. "BRUCE WAYNE!" The crowd then cheered and applauded. "Next year, Luthor." Bruce said to Lex. The man was silent. Bruce went up to take the award. Lex silently mumbled about despising Wayne. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion! Then, maniacal laughter filled the room. "Who has always been there for you?" The voice said. "One man, who has made it his mission to improve the lives of people around him." As the crowd was dumbstruck, Bruce ran off. The voice then continued. "He has remodeled our buildings, helped keep our banks free of unnecessary clutter, and you have always shown your appreciation." Lex was interestedly curious. "And why stop now?" Then, none other than The Joker himself jumped out of the stage! The crowd screamed and ran off. "A standing ovation?!" The Clown Prince of Crime said. "Didn't expect that, but I'll take it!" Then, other villains stormed the theater! "And also, everything else! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They were all there, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, The Penguin, and even the terrible Two-Face! The mayor was about to flee the scene, but then he found his wallet completely empty! The Penguin also stole a woman's necklace. The Joker even nabbed the award! He leaped onto the table where Lex was and held out his hand. Apparently, Lex knew what would happen and showed no fear. "No thanks." He said. "I don't plan to get joy-buzzed." He then noticed his watch was gone as The Joker was back on stage. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a night!" Joker laughed. "Such an honor! Words fail me!" He was then silent. "I'm speechless." He then laughed maniacally. "Oh, who am I kidding?!" He said. "When am I ever speechless?" He turned to the screen behind him. "And what a thrill to finally see myself on the big screen! Look at that face! It's like, what's he gonna say? What is going to come out of that big mouth of his?!" Seconds later, the clown got his answer. The Batboat then crashed through the screen, and the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin, leaped out. Lex then left the scene. "Sorry to wipe that grin off your face, Joker." Batman said. "You're not sorry!" Joker said. "YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!" Then, he fled the scene. The heroes managed to pursue, while giving the other villains the old POW, WHAK, and BLAM maneuvers! However, when they managed to get to Joker, they were too late. He had gotten into his speedboat and had sped off, with many treasures, including the award! Batman knew the Batboat couldn't be in use. However, Dick Grayson had another alternative.


	3. Harboring a Criminal

The two rushed outside to the Boy Wonder's helicopter. They then flew off in pursuit. The Joker saw them and stepped on the gas. "Ah, my kind of party!" He said. "Good food, good people, and good goody bags!" Then, the heroes caught up to him! "Hey, Batlame and Slobbin," Joker taunted. "Why are you guys hanging around? HA! See what I did there! What's that? You're here to get back these valuables I stole? And this award? Well guess what, this is my award! Very clearly me!" He stuck a Joker sticker on the award on sped off. "Hang on, Batman!" Robin called as he flew after the clown. Joker then threw a Joker bomb at them, but they managed to dodge. "Aww, I missed." Joker whined. "Or did I?" Then, Batman noticed gag teeth nibbling away at the rope ladder he was holding onto! He called in the Batwing and jumped into the cockpit as the rope snapped off. "Aw, come on!" Joker complained. He then hit a secret "Supa Speed" button. The speedboat then activated its thrusters and sped off like it was rocket propelled. The two followed him towards Gotham's amusement park, Funland. Batman then used the Batwing to cause enough waves to send the speedboat out of the water and spinning out of control in the park's parking lot and entrance. As Joker laughed as he was spinning, one of the thrusters came off and hit the Batwing, making it crash. The duo got out of their vehicles and the battle began. The Joker sent in his boat's missiles, then threw electrified pies at them, and even sent in his goons in bumper cars and dodgems! It wasn't long until the Joker was defeated. "Argh!" He groaned. "Where does he get all those unbreakable toys?!" He kicked the Batwing, only to have it launch a net at him, trapping him. "Aw, come on!" He groaned. The police then showed up and took the Joker away. Then, Batman heard a voice. "Hey guys! Need a hand?" It said. The two looked up. There, Batman saw a flying man. Of course, he was known by the world. Which meant Batman knew him all too well. "Superman." He said. "Don't worry. We already took care of the situation." "Sorry I wasn't there for Mr. Wayne's award ceremony." The Last Son of Krypton said. "I was a bit busy. Also, I fixed that big hole you made." "Thanks." "You know, heroes should be careful when fighting crime so that they don't cause too much damage." Batman ignored these words as he got into the Batwing. The cockpit was shut and sealed. "You know that I can see you-." "Smirking, yes. I know of your powers." And one of those powers was X-ray vision. Superman could literally see through any substance. Except for lead. "Anyway, there are still people that need my help. See you soon." As Superman flew off, the two started to head back to the Batcave. "I just did a system check." Batman said. "So, I wasn't being rude. Who knows? Maybe one day, he could be useful to us."

Meanwhile, at Arkham Asylum, a guard was watching Clark Kent's report on the TV. "Batman safely recovered the stolen property, including Bruce Wayne's "Man of The Year" award." Kent said. "The only thing left for the Joker? A swift return to Arkham Asylum, along with the title 'Goon of The Year.' This is Clark Kent on assignment in Gotham City for Daily Planet Online." Suddenly, one swift hit with a boxing glove gun smashed the TV to pieces! "HEY!" The guard yelled. "I WAS WATCHING THAT!" "Too much television is bad for you, pumpkin." Joker said. The guard snatched away his gun and walked away, mumbling, "How does he sneak all that stuff in?" Joker then turned back to the smashed television. "Clark Kent!" He snarled. "Really despise that guy! Coming all the way to Gotham City to insult me. ME! A hometown boy who made good." Then, he heard a voice. "You're right." It said. "You don't deserve that." "That's right!" Joker said. "I don't-." He stopped cold. "Wait, who said that?" "How would you like to be out of Arkham right now?" The voice said. "And given a chance to take revenge on Batman and the rest of this ungrateful city?" "I'd have to be crazy to say no to that offer!" Joker laughed. "Unless you're one of the voices in my head, in which case, I'm crazy anyway!" Suddenly, the back wall was torn apart and a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, hey Lex!" Joker said. "Did the bus to Metropolis get lost and break down, or did you come for your watch back?" "First, I don't take the bus." Lex said. "And second, yes." He then snatched the watch from Joker. "So, wat'cha got there?" Joker asked, eyeing the large contraption held by Luthor. "This my friend," Lex answered. "is the Deconstructor. It's an antimatter weapon that emits a unique energy. One that is absorbed so quickly by any solid matter, that it causes it to pull itself apart. However, it doesn't work on any living being." "Nifty! And what's it gotta do with me?" "I need help replacing its power source. And no, this doesn't run on double-A batteries." Then, Joker noticed something. "Oooooo, a shiny green crystal!" "Close. Have you heard of the one called Superman? Well, he's not from here. His home planet is called Krypton. However, the planet is now gone. These crystals are all that's left of it. This rare material is called Kryptonite. Its energy can strip any Kryptonian, Superman in this case, of all the powers that he or she gained from Earth's yellow sun, which has supercharged their cells. This weakens them, making them as powerless as the average human being. However, the effects are only temporary, as the sun's energy eventually recharges their cells. I am still uncertain if Kryptonite can kill a Kryptonian. So, you help me, you can use this weapon to your heart's content. I bet you know a guy with 'unbreakable toys'." "Oh, Batsy!" Joker remembered. "Why do you need me, by the way?" "I believe that mind-altering gas of yours could prove useful to me." "Oh, Yeah! That might be useful for a guy who plans to be Mr. President!" Suddenly, an alarm blared! "ALERT! ESCAPE IN PROGRESS!" A Guard yelled. "We should go now." "Agreed! Oh, I'm gonna like this plan of ours!" As the two leaped into the aircraft piloted by one of Lex's men, the Joker used the Deconstructor to let the other inmates escape!

Meanwhile, in Earth's orbit, the Watchtower was contacting Batman. Ever since villains outside of Gotham were appearing, The Dark Knight knew that he was about to face a task that not even he and Robin together could handle. Luckily, Batman was also part of the Justice League, which consisted of the world's greatest superheroes. Martian Manhunter, the League's leader, was contacting the Batcave. "I read you, Manhunter." Bruce said. "There appears to be a breakout at Arkham, near your location." Manhunter informed him. "You and your partner should head their immediately!" "Roger that, Batman out." After turning into their alter egos, the hero and his sidekick headed over to the scene of the crime.


	4. Arkham Asylum Antics

As the Dynamic Duo raced to Arkham in the Batmobile and the Robin-cycle, they noticed the inmates were causing a ruckus in the courtyard maze, driving in their vehicles like mad! Our heroes followed, trying to look for any obstacles they could create. Using their unique gadgets, they were able to stop Catwoman, Two-Face, and Bane to a screeching halt as their vehicles were destroyed in the maze's debris. However, there assignment wasn't done yet.

Later, the two met up with Police Commissioner Jim Gordon. "All the prisoners are accounted for." He said. "Except for one. The Joker is nowhere to be seen anywhere near the asylum." "He must have been the first one to break out." Robin guessed. "Maybe he smuggled in some kind of explosive." Batman scanned the area and saw broken stone bricks, crackling with blue electricity. "No, I don't think so." He said. The two decided to go inside Arkham. However, the elevator was rigged and sent them crashing towards the bottom! They would have to search for clues about the Joker's whereabouts down in Arkham's basement.


	5. Asylum Assignment

After searching the basement, and encountering Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, and Scarecrow, The Dynamic Duo found something suspicious. The wall in Joker's cell was broken apart, leaving a big hole crackling with the same energy as before. They reported this to Gordon back outside. Via the Batmobile, Batman used the Batcomputer to scan one of the crackling objects. **"SCANNING. RADIATION DETECTED."** The computer said. **"CONSISTING OF ENERGY SIGNATURE OF U.S. DEFENSE DEPARTMENT PROJECT JSG-817, CURRENTLY UNDER DEVELOPMENT AT LEXCORP INDUSTRIES."** "Well, I think we know who broke the Joker out of prison." Batman said to Gordon. "Lex Luthor?!" Gordon said. "What would an upstanding presidential candidate like Lex want with the Joker?" "I've heard that Lex Luthor may not be so upstanding." Batman replied. "You might want to tell somebody." Gordon said. "Election day is tomorrow!" Then, a policeman ran up to him. "Sir, there's been a break-in at Ace Chemicals!" He reported. "Wouldn't be surprised if that was Joker's first stop." Batman said, putting the materials into the Batmobile. He and Robin then sped off. Suddenly, Gordon noticed that the inmates used the police vehicles to escape! However, Batman would have to deal with them later.


	6. Chemical Crisis

When the heroes got to the plant, they noticed the same radiation. "Just like Arkham." Batman said, examining one of the pieces. The two of them then rushed into the building. "Ugh!" Robin cried. "That guy can't go anywhere without making a mess!" Batman picked up an empty beaker. "He didn't just break in here to do this." He said. "We better find some samples of these."

Later, Batman was able to collect the samples. He identified each of the chemicals. "Promethium, Xenon, Mercury, Tantalum, and Dialum." He recorded. Robin was confused. "Those aren't the chemicals he spilled all over the floor?" He asked. "No." Batman replied. "He left the empty bottles down there, and it wasn't any of these. What he stole was to make something else." Suddenly, the room exploded and the whole plant caught on fire! "So, uh, we're gonna leave now, right?" Robin asked. "Yes." The two grappled their ways up. Our heroes had to escape before it was too late!

The heroes tried to find a way out, but then, the crate they were on suddenly gave way! Batman then expected to feel fire… but that wasn't what happened! Luckily, Superman was able to save them! he used his frost breath to put out the flames. "The fire must have destroyed all evidence of the crime scene." He guessed. It was settled. They couldn't be here any longer!

As they rushed outside, Superman stopped. "WAIT!" He cried. "We can't leave the place on fire like this! There must be a way to put it out!" So, the trio looked for a way. As Superman used his Frost Breath, the others grappled down a water tower, thus putting out the fire. "So, what caused the explosion?" Superman asked. "Long story, but we got it covered." Batman answered. "Ok, just let me know if-." He then picked something up via super hearing. "Sorry, volcano in Mexico. Gotta go!" He then flew off, without a moment to lose! "He could be useful." Batman guessed. "He's had more experience with Luthor than we do. But for now, we should report back to the Batcave. Right now, the only people we can rely on to find out why Lex and Joker are teaming up is ourselves." He then activated the Batcomputer. "Which substance can be produced by a combination of Promethium, Xenon, Mercury, Tantalum, and Dialum?" **"ACCESSING… NO SUBSTANCE FOUND."** "What substance can be approximated through the previously mentioned chemicals?" **"ACCESSING… LISTED CHEMICALS CAN COMBINE TO FORM AN APPROXIMATION OF AN EXTREMLY RARE MATERIAL KNOWN AS 'KRYPTONITE'."** "Kryptonite?!" Robin gasped. "If I'm correct, that's the only known substance that's known to harm Superman! We better handle this ourselves." Batman turned back to the Batcomputer. "Activate tracking systems. Detect nearby sources of Kryptonite." **"TRACKING… SOURCES FOUND."** And with that, the two followed the signal.


	7. Chemical Signature

On the streets of Gotham, the Joker and Lex were on board a moving Lexcorp truck. "How's it coming?" Lex asked. "You can't rush something like this!" Joker snapped back. Then, the process was complete. The chemicals managed to form Kryptonite! "Lex!" Joker said. "It's a boy!" Suddenly, the alarm blared. "Joker," Lex said sternly. "I think we have company."

Outside the vehicle, the Batmobile and the Robin-Cycle were in hot pursuit! Batman pulled up next to the truck, set the Batmobile to autopilot, then leaped out onto the truck's side! He ripped open a section and he and Robin leaped inside. After bypassing the truck's inner defenses, they managed to stumble upon Kryptonite! Suddenly, the two villains ambushed them! But one hit with a Batarang knocked them out. "Oh, my goodness!" Joker wailed. "Beaten again. No hard feelings?" He then joy-buzzed the two and sent them out of the truck! The two quickly got into their vehicles. Having enough, The Joker pulled out the Deconstructor and fired at the Batmobile! Within seconds, all that was left of the vehicle was the steering wheel. The Joker laughed maniacally as they drove off. Robin then pulled up beside his ally. "Uh," He said. "Where's your car?"


	8. Unwelcome Guests

Back at the Batcave, the heroes found something out that wasn't right. **"SUBSTANCE IS 84% SIMILAR TO KRYPTONITE."** The Batcomputer said. **"NO HARMFUL EFFECTS TO NATIVES OF KRYPTON."** Batman was stunned. "That doesn't make sense." He said. "I had the Batmobile tracking Kryptonite. It wouldn't have picked this up. There must have been Kryptonite in the van…." Robin was clueless as well. "What's the point of making Kryptonite that would harm Superman anyway?" He asked. "Maybe Joker wanted us to know he was making it." Batman guessed. "It must be some sort of ruse. We should put it with the others just to be safe." The Batcomputer rose, revealing a hidden vault of Kryptonite. "Why do we have so much of this stuff?" Robin asked. "Remember the time when Superman went evil?" "Uh, no. That didn't even happen!" "Yet. We need to be prepared when that day comes." Suddenly, the alarm blared! **"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"** "Looks like we've got some uninvited guests!" Robin said. Batman out it all together. "That fake Kryptonite… it was a homing device! We've been set up!" Then, a voice rang out. "Hello?! Anybody home? We're here! And we brought dessert!" Then, the Joker and Lex began their raid on the Batcave! The Dynamic Duo fought off the best they could against the Deadly Duo, but the Batcycle, Batwing, and the Batboat were all deconstructed! Our heroes may have met their match! "Hey, Batman!" Joker said. "Penny for your thoughts?" He then blasted at the support which held the giant penny, making it roll like a boulder! Our heroes managed to run away by heading to the upper level! "Oh, are we going upstairs?!" Joker laughed. "I'd love to see the rest of the place!" He then fired at the elevator, making it crumble! "We don't have a lot of time!" Batman said. Joker was in pursuit. "Going down?" Another blast sent the lift crashing down! Our heroes were hanging on for dear life! "We could really use some help right now!" Robin groaned. The lift landed with a BOOM! The Joker, however, managed to get out of the way. As Lex went over to the Batcomputer, Joker covered the place with pie bombs. "Computer, where is the Kryptonite?" Lex interrogated. **"KRYPTONITE LOCATION IS PROTECTED BY SECURITY ACCESS CODES."** Lex groaned. He knew that this wouldn't be easy. "Do you know who I am?" **"ALEXANDER JOSEPH LUTHOR, AKA LEX LUTHOR, PRESIDENTIAL CANDIDATE, OWNER AND FOUNDER OF LEXCORP INDUSTRIES."** "Very good. Now, I'd like-." **"A CORPORATION THAT SERVES AS A COVER FOR A VARIETY OF LUTHOR'S CRIMINAL OPERATIONS."** "Okay." **"INVOLVING SMUGGLING, ROBBERY, EXTORTION, BRIBERY…"** "Yeah, alright, that's enough." "Here!" Joker chimed in. "Let me do it!" He ripped out a section, overriding the computer. **"SECURITY ACCESS VERIFIED."** The Kryptonite vault was then exposed. As the Joker gathered the Kryptonite, Lex was concerned. "How much time do we have before those pies go off?" "Oh, about five minutes." Just then, the pies started to explode! "Hmmm, maybe that was five SECONDS!" Joker said. "RUN!"

Meanwhile, the heroes were starting to lose their grip! As the villains escaped, a giant aircraft came and took the stash of Kryptonite! Then, help finally arrived! "Well, you certainly took your time." "We need to get out of here!" Superman said as the trio continued to escape.

In the Lexcorp airship, Lex saw that Joker had left a giant Joker face in the Batcave, just like he did in the chemical plant. "Nice job." He said. "Art is always better when it's bigger!" Joker said back. Then, he noticed something. "Hey, isn't that Bruce Wayne's mansion?" "Bruce Wayne? Really despise that guy."

After they managed to escape the chaos with Superman's help, the duo went back in to check for damage. Robin managed to fix the Whirly-Bat, while Batman noticed that the stash of Kryptonite was gone! While Robin was fixing the Batboat, Superman was with Batman. "Why didn't you tell me that Luthor was involved?!" He asked. "I was… handling it." Batman said. "However, they were here for the Kryptonite. It must be what powers Luthor's weapon. I picked it up on the Batmobile's scanner." "Now, they can neutralize your gadgets and my powers. The question is, why? What are they up to?" "I don't know, but we need to get that Kryptonite back!"


	9. Destination Metropolis

According to the scanners of Robin's helicopter, Lex's airship was headed for Metropolis. Using the chopper, Batman followed Superman in pursuit of the airship. It was heavily defended, with Lexbots and turrets blazing! Luckily, our heroes managed to board the ship! After breaching many of the ship's defenses the two heroes managed to confront their nemeses at the main cockpit. Quickly, Joker pulled a lever, causing a trapdoor to open! Batman fell through, but Joker was stunned to still see Superman there. After he noticed what happened, Superman flew down. When the two landed, Batman noticed that this was no longer Gotham. "Welcome to Metropolis." Superman said. "I saw the ship land at the Lexcorp building. We should head there."

Meanwhile, in Lexcorp, the workers were helping Joker and Lex by building something big, metallic, and menacing. Lex was checking in with the main leader of Project Joker. "Alright, the sun will be up soon, and the voters will be heading out to vote." He said. "Let's shut it down." "Yes sir." Lex then turned to the gigantic construction. This had to assist him in getting the votes he needed to become president!


	10. Research and Development

As the two heroes entered the building, they were cautious not to set off any traps. Then, a receptionist noticed them. "Welcome." She said. "Mr. Luthor is expecting you." Then, alarms blared! The receptionist then transformed from its human appearance to its true robotic form. Quickly, the heroes managed to escape the Lexbots and headed deeper into the building.

As they exited the elevator, something evil was stirring. Suddenly, a pie glued Batman to the wall, and Kryptonite gas filled the area, weakening Superman! Then, the heroes saw something huge emerge! It was… a giant robot in the form of the Joker! "You feel okay, Superman?" Lex taunted from inside the cockpit. "I hope you voted before you got here, because you might not be leaving." Then, more Kryptonite was exposed! "You... diseased maniac!" Superman roared. "No one… is going to… elect you… for president!" "Oh, yes they will." Lex said. "Once we've flown over the country dispensing my friend's mind-altering gas, I'll win in a landslide. Since I was deprived of the Man of The Year Award in Gotham, we're starting at their city hall. Sorry you won't be there. Once I'm president, I'll build a statue of you." Then, Superman collapsed due to the intense Kryptonite radiation. "You're not going to build him a statue." Batman groaned from his pie-like prison. "No, I'm not." Lex said back. "But you won't be there to call me on it." "Wait a second." Ran Joker's voice. "What are you going to do to the dynamic dumb-dumb?" "I have an election to win." "But who will I play with when he's dead?" "They're your problem, not mine. Figure it out yourself." "It won't be the same." Then, a piece of large rubble landed on Batman once he was free of his ensnarement. Then, the Joker-Bot activated its thrusters and headed to Gotham.

After Superman managed to come to, Batman lifted the rubble off of himself. "We have to stop them." As Superman flew off, Batman hijacked a Lexcorp aircraft and followed. The mechanical monstrosity had to be stopped at all costs!


	11. Down to Earth

Aboard the Joker-Bot, Lex noticed the alarm go off! He then saw the heroes in pursuit. "I thought I took care of them!" He snapped. "If I had a dollar for every time I've said that." Joker whined. As the robot shot at the craft, the turbines started to stop! Batman quickly ejected, and grappled onto the bionic behemoth as Superman flew down. The bot's defenses then activated, with Lex piloting the power armor stored on the robot's back. Superman flew in close, ready to confront his nemesis. "Keep flying." Lex said to Joker. "I'll deal with this." As Superman closed in, Lex exposed the armor's core, revealing Kryptonite! "ARGH!" Superman wailed. His powers then vanished as he plummeted down to earth. The armor then shot at Batman, but he dodged and leaped off the robot. Luckily, before he jumped, he ripped out a component of the bot, making it blare. "Uh, Lex?" Joker whined. "We're losing altitude!" As the Joker-Bot crash-landed, Batman glided down with Superman. "You, all right?" He asked. "Yeah." Superman groaned. "But being that close to Kryptonite weakened me. I don't think I can fly yet." "Maybe there's an alternative to getting to City Hall."


	12. Underground Retreat

When the Joker-Bot came back online, it gassed the nearby citizens! Then, a Batarang whacked it, thus diverting its attention. Then, it smashed its fist right onto the heroes! Luckily, they managed to escape the robot into the subway systems. As Batman found out, Superman didn't lose all of his powers. He still had his Heat Vision, Frost Breath, X-Ray Vision, and Invincibility. As the two ran through the subway, the faced off against joker Goons and Lexbots. Even the Joker-Bot managed to catch them, but they managed to escape after they were knocked to another level. When they boarded a subway train, it went out of control and went way too fast! However, the heroes managed to slow it down and rush towards the exit. Batman pushed and shoved his way through, while Superman was saying "Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through! Pardon me! One side!" Once they were through the crowd, they hurried over to City Hall.


	13. The Next President

At the City Hall, the Joker-Bot was in hiding as Lex was making his speech. "Fellow citizens," Luthor announced. "Thank you for joining me today. Voting is a serious business. So, before you chose your next president, I want you all to take a deep breath. A really deep breath." That was Joker's cue. The Joker-Bot came out of hiding. Joker turned a valve, and his mind-altering gas came out of the robot's flower! The citizens then gasped and coughed. "So now ask me." Lex said. "What do you think of your presidential candidate?" Then, the crowd was sent into an uproar! "WE LOVE HIM!" They screeched. "WE'LL DO ANYTHING HE SAYS! WE WANT HIM AS PRESIDENT! LET'S GO VOTE FOR HIM!" Lex smiled. _At last._ He thought. _I may not be the man of the year, but I CAN be the President of the year!_ Little did he know was that, not only did he have fans, he also had critics that would put an end to his presidential reign.

Back in the Joker-Bot, Lex was back in with Joker. "Make sure they've all had enough." He ordered. "Then, we move on to the next campaign stop." He smiled. Everything was going perfectly! Nothing could possibly go wrong! Except, it could.

After an intense battle with the Joker-Bot, the robot was blinded by spotlights! Then, using his Heat-Vision, Superman destroyed the giant flower brooch! He then got up close and used his strength to rip it off! "No votes for you, Lex!" Superman said. Then, Batman noticed the Joker-Bot about to leave! "They're going to take off!" "Well, I've got some of my strength back." "The Kryptonite!" "I'll slow them down! The rest is up to you!" He then flew into the robot, and smashed right through the core! This weakened him, but left the robot vulnerable. _His powers will be temporarily gone._ Batman thought. _I'd better call Robin to aid me now._ Then, he felt a blue beam hit him! He expected to be pulled apart… but nothing happened! "GAH! I almost forgot!" Joker wailed. "This supersized Deconstructor doesn't work on people! Guess it's time for plan B!" Then, Batman found himself dodging the robot's attacks! After a while, missiles fired at the robot! Batman turned to see Robin pull up in his Robin-Cycle. "I managed to repair the Batmobile while you were gone." Robin said. Then, via autopilot, the Batmobile arrived, now with reinforced armor, making it strong against the Deconstructor! Batman then had an idea. "Robin, I've got a plan. Follow my lead!" He then threw a Batarang at the Joker-Bot, then leaped into the Batmobile. Then, as the two sped off, the Joker-Bot was in hot pursuit!


	14. Core Instability

"Take a left up here." Batman instructed. The two swerved in another direction, with the robot following. "Now a hard right." The duo sped off with the robot close behind! "Now left!" Robin obeyed. He then looked back, seeing the robot closing in! "Uh, Batman?!" He yelled. "We're not losing them!" Batman looked back. "I'm not trying to." He then fired at the supports of a nearby statue, making it topple! The robot tumbled over, causing its core to be exposed! "Robin! Fire at the core!" The two aimed their weapons behind them, and opened fire! Kryptonite began to spill out, and lots of it were all over the roads! The two then came to a screeching halt in the park, where Superman was laying. "Where have you been?" He asked. "Getting some help." He then noticed the Joker-Bot. "Well, Batman." Joker taunted, aiming the weapon at them. "Any last words." "Yes. Look." "Hey! Look, Lexi! We're on TV!" On a monitor, Kryptonite was everywhere! From a bird's eye view, it was in the shape of the Joker's face! "Isn't it beautiful?!" Joker said. Lex was worried. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

In the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter saw the image, which was visible from space. "Calling all Justice Leaguers!" He called over the comms. All around the world, heroes responded to the call. The Amazonian Princess, Wonder Woman responded when she was flying. After fighting Captain Boomerang, the fastest man alive, The Flash ran off. After sending aliens back to their home-world, Green Lantern flew to Earth. After trapping a robot dinosaur, Cyborg teleported to Gotham. The entire Justice League was on its way! "Oops." Joker said. "Well, what do you want to do?" Lex was silent. He was robbed of BOTH of the titles, Man of The Year AND President. "Well, I do despise Bruce Wayne." And with that, The Joker-Bot went off towards Wayne Tower. It was time for Lex to have his revenge.


	15. Tower Defiance

The Joker-Bot deconstructed the support holding Wayne Tower up, causing it to tip over! Luckily, Superman had his powers back now that the Kryptonite in the core and on the roads, was now gone. He flew over, and held the tower in place. But for how long? Batman also saved a pedestrian before a sign could fall on her. Then, Wonder Woman arrived and used her Lasso of Truth to pull the structure back up, this aiding Superman. "Thanks." He said. "Don't let go yet." She ordered. "I wasn't going to." Then, the Joker-Bot started to climb up the tower! Quickly, Batman, Robin, Cyborg, and Green Lantern followed. Batman knew his way around the place, since his alter ego was familiar with the tower.

Once the four of them got to the top, they noticed the Joker-Bot waiting for them! After an intense battle, Lantern used a train construct to ram the Joker-Bot off the building, making it fall all the way down. Our heroes leaped after it. It was a big tower, but they had to reach the robot before it hit the ground! However, it was going too fast! Lantern constructed a platform for the others to get on. Once they reached the ground, Lantern constructed supports to help Superman and Wonder Woman, while Flash quickly rebuilt the supports. Now, all that was left to do was to face the Deadly Duo!


	16. Heroes Unite

As Batman, Robin, Flash, Cyborg, Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Superman approached the downed robot, Batman drained it of its power, shutting it down. Then, Lantern used a hammer construct to smash the head open, and Lex and Joker came out. As the Justice League fought off the Joker goons and Lexbots, Batman and Robin fought the Joker! When Robin was joy-buzzed, Batman punched Joker, making him go down for the count. But Luthor was still standing. And he had a trick up his sleeve. He came out in his power armor, ready to fight! He swatted Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern away as if they were insects, making them crash to the ground. He then used his Gatling gun to fire at the others. Flash ran away from the bullets, Robin backflipped away, Cyborg activated his shield, and Batman hid behind cover. _That armor looks impenetrable!_ Batman thought. _But there HAS to be a way!_ He radioed Martian Manhunter and told him about the situation. "I've got just the thing." Manhunter responded. He then activated the Orbital Laser Cannon. "Weapons online." He targeted Lex, who was laughing off the league's attacks. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted. "No." Then, the laser stuck him, dealing immense damage! Once the armor was down, Batman went up, ripped open the cockpit, and threw Luthor out. Then, police arrived to clean up and put the criminals away. "Well," Joker said to Lex. "That was fun!"


	17. Epilogue

Later, Gordon congratulated the Justice League. "Great work, Batman." He said. "I have to admit," Batman replied. "I couldn't have done it without a little help." "Well, Bruce Wayne said when he was given the man of the year award, that everybody needs help now and again." Gordon stated. "Well, he is a wise man. And I'll need some assistance rebuilding the Batcave." And when the heroes left the scene, Gordon smiled. _It's always nice to have some heroes to help us._ He thought.

Meanwhile, in outer space, a vessel was tracking the signal of Green Lantern's power ring of willpower. From the cockpit, the figure noticed the signal was coming from Earth. He smiled. At last, his quest was nearly complete. "At long last." It said. "I have located it. Now, just a few more of those galactic power rings, and all will fear me. For I am… Brainiac!"

To be continued in Justice League: Cosmos!


End file.
